Peer Pressure
by T-Rex10
Summary: Danny gets peer pressure into something that made his face goes beat red and everybody laughing. And it's because of Dash's fault. What could be the 'cause of this? One-shot.


AN. One-shot. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny had just finished gym class, as it was "exciting" to go he had to have gym with Dash Baxter. One guy who could use a beating of his own. It would serve him right. Any-who Danny walked out of the boy's locker room when he got shoved, a hand grabbed his scrawny shoulder and pulled him back into the locker room. He could already guess who this could be.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny growled and was ready to go invisible and give what the jock a good scaring if he wanted, maybe, to give away his secret identity.

"We'll, Fent-o-nail, since gym is over and you look sweaty let's get you cool off," Dash pushed Danny towards the toilets with a grin, "and you wouldn't mind though." He pushed Danny onto his knees and shoved the boy's head into the smelly, putrid waste-water.

Many bubbles came out of Danny's mouth as he was held under a minute or so until he was finally able to get air. Danny grasped for air and water drench his cloths. He could get much oxygen inside in his lungs until his head was back in.

Several times he was put into the toilet and then, finally, that Dash stopped and he was back up in the middle of the bathroom part in the locker room, with no Dash Baxter in sight.

Danny shook his soaking raven hair like a dog shake off water off their fur, and since every boy would get a towel before showering, he walked into the teacher's office, where they would get towel\s from the boy's gym teacher. The teacher stare questioning at the boy but said nothing and handed him a dry towel.

Quickly drying himself better and went back into the locker room to change. Luckily that since this happens many times before, he have extra cloths with him. He changed and speeds off to his locker. He had little time to get to his next class and he thought about what happened.

It questioned him that Dash left quickly because all the other time Dash would have spent the time as he have to torture the boy. It's not that Danny didn't mind that this time it was shorter but that Dash isn't much unpredictable. He could always guess what he had in mind even if it's hazing, slushy, shoved in the locker, etc.

Danny was pulled out of his muse and was not very surprised to see that Dash was back. "Now what you want?" he once again growled out and would love lash out on him, but since time was running out, he slipped out Dash's bubble, "Leave me along already."

"And why would I do that, loser? You know what? I found this thing just outside of the girls' locker room and it would look good on you, Fenter-rala." Danny's eyes widen of what Dash holds. A red lipstick. No way would Dash would do this! Oh but he would. Despite the trouble Danny tries to not get a smirch of lipstick on him yet it was all over his lips and that's not the worst part of it.

Since they were next to their next class Dash dragged Danny in and showed the class the master piece. Danny couldn't but help his face flushed in embarrassment when all but Sam, Tucker, yet he couldn't have some snickers in, and Mr. Lancer who was looking at his computer, laughed.

Dash plopped Danny into his seat, gave the lip stick to the boy and then took his own. Danny used his hand and arm to wipe the red marking off, spreading the red all over. "How do you get this off?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Use some water." Sam said, even though she wears lip stick but in a dark color such as black or purple. She would know how.

Other kids gave some suggestions though they couldn't stop laughing.

"Danny, you have to put more on to get it off. It would work it you have two layers on because if you have one layer on it would be hard to get off and it would stick more. But if you have two layers on it would be much easier to get it off." Someone said, wow! That something. Meaning that no one would help when he was ever in need of help. Like he was getting a beating from Dash or something, they would think of him such tardy loser who needs a lesson of life of the real world out there.

It not really comfortable out there.

Should he listen to that person? It could be a trick…

"Come on, Danny, do it."

"Do it."

"Danny, do it."

"I'll give you twenty dollars if you do it."

"Come on Danny, get it over with it."

"It won't come off if you don't put another on."

"Just do it, Danny."

"Don't do it, Danny," Sam said, she could tell of what this is going to become of and that's not going to be pretty, "it's not worth it. Don't do it."

Danny didn't know what to do. Many voices and suggestions came to him and he was confused. He doesn't know what to do! He could listen to everyone else or what he should listen to, his best friend Sam.

Everyone or Sam…

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

Danny held the lip stick up close to his face as it was beat red. He was staring the blam as if it was leading to his demise. As which it is for his pride and reputation as if that was…

There was so many people talking him into this and all he wanted to do is be in with the crowd…

With tiny tears in his eyes, face red and hands shaking, he let out a breath, which he was holding for long. And said, "Oh, I can't take this anymore," and he was about to put the red lip stick on his lips when a hand grabbed his and shove the lip stick over his lips.

"Can't do it yourself loser?" Dash snorted.

Many people laughed and he felt horrible and that his life was over! Sam shakes her head in disappointment and feeling sad and anger. Stupid, not sorry wretched classmate, who thought to haze her friend into this, to what? To have a good laugh! They all are going to pay one day and who's laughing now.

"I did this 'cause of peer pressure," Danny defended himself, "it's 'cause of peer pressure."

"Alright class, take out your note—what in the poet of Shakespeare's! Mr. Fenton please go wash off your lips and hands this instance. Don't know what gotten into you?" Mr. Lancer bleached and sighed as if this was another charade of the tardy boy to leave the room and not come back. Danny didn't waste any time to get up and leave, but not without Dash tripping him, which made the classroom in another fit of laughter.

In everything of all, Danny never got the money.

* * *

AN. This happened to one of my classmate, but he was pushed into it than someone grabbing his hand and push the lipstick all over his lips. I'm the one that sat next to him and saying Don' Do it! He did it and he hated everyone except me and he didn't get $20 dollars. Nor did he ever get bully, no one in my school seems to get bullied, we all know it's teasing one of each other but when it goes too far, that probably not going to happened.

Sorry if Danny is not like himself or anything. I'm just saying if I didn't get him right.

Review please.


End file.
